Prelude to Tragedy
by skaprunk
Summary: Kana and Draco both feel completely alone. Once they find each other they feel as if their friendship helps them both in a world where everyone hates them. However, they don't realize everyone else's plans for them.
1. Notes Before We Begin

A brief introduction before I start the story.

This story includes an original character named Kana.

Though this story happens in the students' seventh year, I started planning and writing a basic form of this before the sixth and seventh books appeared. Though the story has since been rewritten, it still happens in the same time frame. So, disregard all differences between this little creation and the last two books.

Thanks and enjoy.


	2. Intro: Kana

Have you ever felt lost and alone? You had a home and a family but it seemed like you didn't connect with anyone? Everyone needs someone they're close too. I have no one. Even when my family was alive, I felt no one understood me. Then I realized I was a witch living among muggles and I was adopted.

The mother and father I had known my entire life had died in a car accident. Three week later I was sitting in an orphanage with no hopes of anyone adopting me because I was sixteen already. No one wanted a kid who could take off on their own in a couple of years. Then a man in inky black robes came up to me. He had greasy black hair and a big nose. He told me his name was Severus Snape and he was mu uncle. He was taking me to a school for people like me. I asked him what that meant and he said I was a witch. At first I laughed in his face then as he explained it he started making sense.

All my life strange things had been happening around me, and around my eleventh birthday I realized I was actually the cause of it all. I trained myself to control the strange powers and got to the point where they were no longer random. Things happened because I wanted them to. Severus told me this was wandless magic, and a rarity among wizards. He said most magical folk were sent to school at eleven and learned to control their magic with the help of a wand. Very few had the concentration needed for wandless magic, but because I learned it as the only way to use my powers, a wand would be useless for me. Also, I could do more than those who needed a wand. At the school where he taught, everyone used wands so I would have to take special classes with the headmaster.

He adopted me after our strange conversation and I moved in with him for the summer. A few days after my seventeenth birthday, we took up residence at the school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Since I didn't attend classes with the rest of the students, I wasn't required to wear the uniform or live in a dorm. I had my own rooms in the dungons near my uncle's.

I was in a school filled with over a thousand students, and I still felt as if I was on my own.


	3. Intro: Draco

My father was useless, and I was stuck living with those who were no better than muggles. I swear, if they loved the pathetic so much, why didn't they just break their wands and join the masses?

After his failure at the Ministry of Magic, Voldemort allowed my father's face plastered everywhere as punishment. So now the entire world knew the Malfoys were supporters of Voldemort. Except me of course; I was considered too young and innocent. In all reality, I was just too smart. I though Voldemort was arrogant and niave in his plans for Wizard domination over Muggles. Sure, Muggles were pathetic and useless, but we needed them to prove to us how much greater we were. Plus, our society would fall apart if all our rules and laws of secrecy were abolished.

My father and mother went in to hiding and I, by order of the Ministry of Magic for my "protection", was sent to live with the Weasleys until I finished my final year of schooling. At least I only had the final year left.

I had to give her credit though, Mrs. Weasley tried to make me a part of the family. She was always nice. But Mr. Weasley hated me for all the things my father had done, and I tortured the rest of them too much at school for them to accept me. Not only was I stuck living with them, but Pothead moved in after his seventeeth birthday and Granger came to stay for the summer. We were one big happy family. Yeah right. All they talked about where catching Voldemort and putting his followers, like my father, in jail.

We were sent to school a few weeks early because the adult Weasley had a mission for the Order. I welcomed the escape. I could be by myself most of the time instead of in the crowded shack. The problem, however, was that many of my friends had also been children of Voldemort supporters. Because of my father's failure, they no longer welcomed me.

The school would soon be full of students, and I was still on my own.


End file.
